


Are you strong enough to stand protecting both your heart and mine?  Who is the betrayer? Who's the killer in the crowd?

by Evaney_Desterek



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Romance, Violence
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-29
Updated: 2013-01-14
Packaged: 2017-11-19 20:56:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/577558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evaney_Desterek/pseuds/Evaney_Desterek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Attraversare la paura, il dolore e  la perdita per avvicinarsi, per capire che, in fondo, il miracolo sei tu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fear

**Author's Note:**

> Il titolo è una strofa di "Heavy Arms" - Florence + The Machine

Are you strong enough to stand protecting both your heart and mine?  
  
Who is the betrayer? Who's the killer in the crowd?

 

 

Fear.

  
C'era stato solo il tempo di vedere quel bastardo di Dick Roman esplodere in un mare di melma nera, e poi tutto era diventato buio.    


  
Quando Dean aveva riaperto gli occhi, inconsciamente serrati, si ritrovò in una selva oscura e a dir poco spettrale : gli alberi erano rinsecchiti e grigio scuro, privi di vita con foglie del medesimo colore ormai prossime a cadere. Il terreno era freddo, duro e ricoperto da un manto di foglie morte.  Il tutto era decorato da un'atmosfera cupa e pesante, fredda e inquietante abbastanza da fargli venire i brividi. La cosa più inquietante, però, era il sentirsi osservato. Tutt'intorno a lui, nascosti dalla vegetazione, c'erano occhi rosso acceso da belva feroce, che lo scrutavano, mentre tra le foglie e nel vento si rincorrevano sussurri e ringhi e fruscii, come se quegli esseri invisibili, quelle anime purganti, gli stessero camminando intorno, valutandolo, rabbiose ed affamate. I corti peli sulla sua nuca si drizzarono ad una folata di vento che sapeva di morte. A pochi passi da lui, l'unico essere che rappresentava un'ancora di salvezza in quel caos: Castiel.  
Il cacciatore indirizzò il suo sguardo sul viso dell'angelo caduto, e spalancò gli occhi: non era forse terrore quello che vi vedeva? E non solo il viso, anche il corpo era espressione di puro terrore: le spalle rigide, le mani strette a pugno così forte da far diventare le nocche bianche. Il suo sguardo, i suoi occhi blu erano diventati opachi, sbiaditi per quanto li teneva spalancati, la bocca socchiusa per far passare respiri frettolosi ed irregolari, il volto pallido e sudato. Il ritratto del terrore. Di cosa? Ma non era difficile immaginarlo : quello era il dannato Purgatorio, la sede delle anime che Cas aveva inglobato in sè e sfruttato per oltre un anno, ovvio che ne fosse spaventato.  
Dean constatò tristemente che se Castiel - il quale aveva avuto il coraggio di ribellarsi al Paradiso e lanciare una molotov di acqua sacra sul Grande Fratello Michele - aveva paura, allora erano spacciati.  
Grandioso, era sopravvisuto all'Inferno e al Paradiso, e sarebbe morto in Purgatorio. La sua vita era colma di quell'ironia che lui, no, proprio non riusciva ad apprezzare.  
\- C...- voleva chiamarlo, chiedergli che cosa accidenti dovessero fare, ma la voce non gli usciva. All'improvviso comprese che anche lui stava tremando : aveva paura. Una paura del diavolo, a dire la verità. Sentiva quegli sguardi strisciargli addosso, sentiva le mani appiccicose di quelle anime tastarlo, constatare la sua consistenza, il suo corpo, la sua anima....Deglutì un paio di volte, rumorosamente, prima di poter solo emettere un flebile - Cas? -.  
Come se avesse detto una formula magica, l'angelo posò il suo sguardo su di lui e per un lungo, infinito e folle istante, Dean credette che stesse per fare qualcosa che salvasse il culo entrambi, ma fu un solo attimo, un breve battito di ciglia e Cas non c'era più.  
Quella per Dean fu una vera e propria doccia gelata : quel figlio di puttana di un angelo psicopatico l'aveva abbandonato lì, da solo e senza armi, tra quelle anime disgustose e soprattutto pericolose. Adesso era sul serio spacciato, sarebbe morto e quegli sguardi gli assicuravano una morte molto, molto dolorosa tanto da fargli rimpiangere le premure di quel bastardo di Alistair. Le sentiva avvicinarsi, lentamente ed inesorabilmente affamate di un anima di cui nutrirsi, e guarda caso Dean era un happy meal vivente.  
\- Cazzo! - imprecò, guardandosi febbrilmente attorno, mentre il terrore prendeva possesso di lui. Fu in quegli attimi di puro terrore, mentre le sentiva strisciare, alitargli sul collo, sempre più vicine, che Lei arrivò.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_**spazio Autrice**_  
Ed eccone un'altra. Mi sento abbastanza ispirata in questo periodo per vostra sfortuna \0/  
Di che parla questa? Del dopo arrivo di Dean e Cas in Purgatorio. I due hanno parecchie cose in sospeso da sistemare, e diciamo che volenti o meno le anime purganti daranno loro una mano! Questo è il primo di non so quanti capitolo, sorry. *tira fuori scatola del gioco Sorry*  
Il titolo di tutto è preso da "Heavy in your arms" di Florence&TheMachine. So che è una canzone di Eclipse, ma non l'ho scelta per quel motivo! L'ho scelta semplicemente perchè amo Flo, la sua voce e le sue magnifiche canzoni in cui rivedo il Destiel. *LOL*  
Per adesso passo e chiudo! 

ps. scusate l'orario malvagio in cui ho pubblicato! xD  



	2. Guilt.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel e il suo senso di colpa, il risveglio della sua coscienza.

     Guilt.

  


  
Castiel se n'era andato, letteralmente terrorizzato.   


  
Era fuggito da quel luogo oscuro, pieno di quelle anime che una volta aveva assorbito e di cui aveva sfruttato il potere. Aveva sentito strisciare sulla pelle la loro ostilità; aveva  sentito il loro rancore così chiaramente che la sua Grazia già ridotta all'osso, per usare un'espressione umana, si era completamente ritratta, piena di terrore, e l'aveva spinto a fuggire. Era stato un moto naturale, istintivo. Doveva essere quello che gli umani definivano "istinto di sopravvivenza". Le aveva sentite, mentre bisbigliavano, digrignavano i denti e  ruggivano in preda ad una follia feroce, mentre accarezzavano le sua ali, ne tiravano e stringevano le piume; carezze che promettevano un'indicibile violenza.   
Perciò era fuggito nell'unico luogo in cui, in quel suo stato che tutti difinivano "pazzia", si sentiva al sicuro : un immenso prato verde con sprazzi di fiori dalle diverse tonalità e varietà, dove si divertitva ad osservare le api che, pigre, ne succhiavano il nettare. L'unico luogo in tutta la terra dove regnavano pace e serenità, armonia e silenzio a contatto con una natura incontaminata e viva. La miglior opera di suo padre.    
Castiel era in piedi in quel prato meraviglioso e....si sentiva male. Aveva un pizzicore all'altezza del cuore; era fastidioso e doleva facendogli portare una mano di scatto al petto. Che cos'era quel dolore che andava via via intensificandosi? Cos'era quel fastidio che adesso gli stava facendo contorcere le viscere? Era la sua Grazia che si stava indebolendo ancora? Ah, no, non era la sua Grazia, era la sua coscienza. Non il lato angelico, ma quello umano che gli stava offuscando la vista con brevi ma significativi flash di una vita, che oramai era passata da...si potrebbe dire secoli.   
Una rapida discesa all'Inferno...un'anima tanto ribelle e sofferente quanto magnifica e pura....l'impronta della sua mano su una spalla....e sensazioni, le prime provate : amicizia, calore, conforto...e amore. Tutto che si poteva riassumere in un paio di occhi verdi come quel prato; tutto riassunto nel nome di Dean.   
Dean, che aveva lasciato da solo in quel bosco oscuro, senza difese, totalmente esposto all'azione di quelle anime crudeli....e tutto per un suo attacco di codardia. E Castiel sentì il senso di colpa, il rimorso ruggirgli nel petto, nelle orecchie mentre gli urlava di tornare indietro combattendo fieramente con la sua debole Grazia piena di paura. Dean. Dean. Dean. Strinse tra le mani il trench beige che  Dean aveva conservato per lui, sentendone quasi l'odore e sparì, lasciando quel meraviglioso quadro di nuovo alla natura.   



	3. Anger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tutta la rabbia di Dean e tutta la rabbia delle anime purganti.  
> Un tocco inappropriato, e un campo verde perso in un mare di fiamme.

Anger.

  
Era arrivata nelle vesti di una sensuale donna formosa, lucenti capelli neri e occhi scarlatti come rubini. Abiti succinti, scalza ed indifferente al gelo del suolo, e pallida come un fantasma...eppure concreta quanto lo era Dean. Gli occhi sembravano bruciare ed erano la parte più viva di quel viso. Una sensuale puttana del Purgatorio.   


  
\- Dean - gli aveva sussurrato all'orecchio, quando era stata abbastanza vicina; Dean voleva ritrarsi, allontanarsi da quella creatura ma era come incatenato, intrappolato. Le gambe lo ignoravano, il cervello completamente fuori gioco.  
\- Dean...perchè sei così spaventato? Sento il tuo cuore battere forte  -  e vi poggiò una mano sopra, facendolo rabbrividire : era gelida, persino attraverso la stoffa della sua maglia. L'uomo voleva urlarle di andare a farsi fottere, ma dalla sua bocca uscì invece un laconico  
\- Sono solo. In Purgatorio. -  
\- E perchè sei solo? - sussurrò ancora quella creatura, mentre con le labbra carezzava delicatamente l'orecchio di Dean.  
\- Perchè mi ha lasciato solo - mormorò il cacciatore.  
\- Chi? - domandò lei, fingendosi sorpresa.  
\- Castiel - ringhiò lui, all'improvviso arrabbiato, stringendo i pugni.  
\- Esatto - mormorò quella con tono seducente, sorridendo con le belle labbra voluttuose - esatto \- ripetè, mordendogli piano il lobo, per poi scendere lungo la sua mascella e risalire ancora. C'era una parte, la parte razionale di Dean, che si dimenava con tutte le sue forze per liberarsi dal giogo di quel mostro, ma la rabbia che gli stava crescendo nel petto era sorda, e maligna e sudicia e stava diventando forte.  
\-  Quel maledetto figlio di puttana! - urlò, afferrando la donna per le braccia tanto forte da poterle fare male, ma quella stava ridendo piena di gioia maligna. La rabbia di Dean era il suo nutrimento, la sua forza. Presto Dean sarebbe stato suo.  
\- Si, Dean! - urlò di rimando quella, piena di euforia selvaggia, gli occhi ardenti e vivi come non lo erano prima - Urla! Sfogati! Cos'ha fatto quell'angelo arrogante?! - lo incalzò.  
\- Quel bastardo piumato mi ha tradito! Con Crowley! Con un fottuto demone! Oooh, si! Ha detto che l'ha fatto per me, mi ha chiesto perdono...col cazzo! Quel bastardo l'ha fatto per se stesso! Voleva potere! Voleva solo dare una lezione a Raffaele, arrogante pulcino! - sputò fuori il cacciatore, la rabbia che scorreva in lui come fiele, bruciando. Si stava sfogando, come non aveva potuto fare con Castiel, visto che aveva perso le rotelle. Sentiva una gioia selvaggia nel stringere quella donna a sè, nell'urlare contro Cas, nel sentire la rabbia scorrere. Si sentiva vivo come non lo era da un po', una pura scarica di adrenalina. Solo una piccola parte del cervello, quella fioca luce di ragione, registrò con dolore e terrore che la sua voce somigliava tanto a quella della sua versione demoniaca, quella che aveva visto riflessa in uno specchio e che aveva lasciato a marcire all'Inferno. Una voce troppo debole perchè superasse le urla selvagge dell'ira che gli stava corrodendo l'anima.  
\- E poi?! E' sparito..puff! Si è sciolto in quel dannato acquedotto come una fottuta aspirina e ha lasciato a me solo un dannatissimo trench! Solo il suo stupidissimo trench! Mi senti figlio di puttana?! Vaffanculo!! - e alzò il capo verso un cielo fatto di fronde e rami che sembravano mani lunghe e rachitiche. Non era abbastanza urlare, non era abbastanza. Sentiva la forza scorrere in sè, e una voglia brutale di ferire quel moccioso millenario che fin troppe volte l'aveva ferito.  
\- Si! Si! \- esclamò la donna tra le sue braccia, urlando in estasi - Continua così Dean! La sento...oh, la sento. La tua rabbia è così genuina, così spontanea! Nulla di meglio del sangue che scorre da una ferita ancora aperta! \- e ancora nella stretta di Dean, rideva piena di una gioia malata e folle. Tutto quello era follia, ma a Dean non importava se poteva sfogarsi.  
\- Ha lasciato me e mio fratello nei casini! Sam stava diventando pazzo! Bobby è morto! MORTO! Mi senti Castiel?! E' morto per colpa tua! Tua che hai liberato i Leviatani e hai lasciato me, me ad affrontarli! Ero solo! E lo sono anche adesso! Dannato stronzo! -  e con un sorriso distorto dalla rabbia afferrò i lunghi capelli lucenti del suo demone personale e ne aggredì con violenza la bocca. Aveva un gusto dolceacre, forte e caldo; le sue labbra erano morbide e piene, la sua lingua stuzzicava quella dell'uomo, in preda ad una gioia febbrile. Era una vendetta quella per lui. Una vendetta contro quel bastardo di Castiel; non gli importava più di essere in Purgatorio, non gli importava più di sentirsi circondato, non gli importava più di star baciando un fottuto mostro se poteva avere la sua vendetta.  
\- La vuoi, Dean, la tua vendetta? - sibillò la donna, staccandosi un poco dalle labbra del cacciatore per poter parlare.  
\- Si! Cazzo, si! - urlò, la voce distorta da rabbia e cattiveria.  
\- Bene! Ed è ciò che avremo....- e toccò un punto di Dean, uno in profondità, che lo fece sentire improvvisamente stanco, come se avesse appena avuto l'orgasmo più potente della sua giovane e segnata vita, mentre lei riprendeva l'assalto della sua bocca, ormai tanto forte da poterlo mantenere in piedi solo con le braccia. Succhiava la sua lingua avida, senza freni, addirittura violenta, portandosi via tutto, e Dean non poteva di certo notare, semi-svenuto com'era, la sua mano, sottile e gelida, che con forza gli toglieva la giacca, e lacerava la sua camicia insieme con la maglia per farla combaciare all'impronta di Cas. Dean rabbrividì sentendo quella creatura, come aria che veniva respirata, entrare in lui attraverso quell'impronta, unendosi al suo rancore, lei stessa che era l'incarnazione perversa e malata della Rabbia e inquinava, accarezzandola, la sua anima con il rosso scarlatto dei suoi occhi. Dean non potè nemmeno rendersi conto che i suoi stessi occhi fossero passati lentamente da un verde smeraldo ad un disgustoso rosso, nè Castiel poteva aspettarsi di aver perso in un mare di fuoco il suo adorato prato verde, quando arrivò.  



	4. Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un dolore così profondo che non trovi nemmeno la forza di reagire..

Pain.

  
Castiel ricomparve in quel bosco tenebroso, nell'esatto punto in cui era quando aveva lasciato Dean.  
Nulla era cambiato eccetto che Dean non c'era più. Non poteva essersi sbagliato, il punto era proprio quello, ne era sicuro. Lentamente un senso di terrore si fece largo in lui, attanagliandogli il cuore : possibile che le anime avessero preso Dean? L'aveva perso? Era arrivato troppo tardi, e tutto perchè era stato un codardo. Aveva avuto paura di affrontare il risultato di un gesto disperato contro Raffaele che voleva riportare l'Apocalisse, liberare Lucifero e rendere il sacrificio di Sam inutile e tutto il dolore patito da Dean vano. Una fitta di dolore gli attraversò il petto, scuotendolo fino a lambire la sua Grazia : tutto quello per cui si era sacrificato, e alla fine Dean era morto. In quel momento Castiel si rese conto che se anche le anime l'avessero fatto a pezzi, non gli sarebbe importato. Dean, Dean era m-  
\- Castiel. - una voce tanto familiare quanto sconosciuta in quel momento, arrivò alle sue spalle, facendolo voltare: man mano dall'oscurità degli alberi fitti dietro di lui apparvero prima i piedi, le gambe e il busto di..  
\- Dean! - il sollievo provato dall'angelo in quel momento non aveva pari. Dean non era morto! Per quanto fosse felice di ritrovarsi il suo cacciatore dinanzi, c'era stato qualcosa nel suo tono di voce che aveva messo in allerta la sua Grazia. C'era stato qualcosa di alieno nel tono in cui aveva detto il suo nome. La sua voce era in qualche modo sporca, distorta...non c'era più il tono di speranza e forse fiducia con cui l'aveva chiamato prima, bensì una traccia di odio, di rancore...di malignità. Anche il fatto che fosse tornato al suo nome intero, non faceva presagire nulla di buono. Forse dopotutto si era sbagliato e le anime avevano preso Dean. La figura avanzò ancora nella sua direzione, e quando quel volto si mostrò alla luce opaca dell'atmosfera, Castiel sbarrò gli occhi, sotto shock : il verde smeraldo di Dean, quel verde così puro e genuino che lui amava tanto era sparito....al suo posto c'era solo un disgustoso rosso scarlatto, denso come il sangue e duro come un rubino. Cas sentì un lungo brivido freddo scivolargli lungo la schiena. Chi era quello? Dean non poteva essere! Quello sguardo freddo era carico di odio, di rancore....era freddo e distante e faceva sentire Castiel solo come quando la loro amicizia si era incrinata fino a spezzarsi. Nemmeno in quell'occasione, però, Dean gli aveva rivolto uno sguardo del genere : quegli occhi verdi erano stati colmi di dolore e rabbia sì, ma non una rabbia così...glaciale che allo stesso tempo faceva ardere quegli occhi scarlatti come se vi stesse bruciando il fuoco dell'Inferno. Per un folle attimo Castiel tremò credendo che Dean fosse diventato un demone, ma i demoni avevano gli occhi neri. Quello era il colore delle anime del Purgatorio. Dean era diventato ciò che Castiel temeva di più al mondo. O era meglio dire che era accaduto quello che Cas aveva temuto di più al mondo? Dean era definitivamente un suo nemico.  
\- Dean? - la voce gli tremò per un attimo, mentre quegli occhi rossi - nonpiùverdi, nonpiùverdi - lo squadravano con arroganza da capo a piedi.  
-Si, Castiel, sono proprio io, Dean. - un sorrisetto sarcastico così lontano da quelli che faceva il suo cacciatore, gli increspò le labbra - Felice di rivedermi? O speravi fossi morto?! - e la sua voce era dura come l'acciaio, le parole affilate come lame.  
\- Cosa? Certo che sono.....non capisco. - le ultime parole gli uscirono con un rantolo pesante, quasi soffocante. Il dolore cominciava a mettere radici profonde in lui. Gli sembrava di essere tornato ai giorni in cui Dean lo considerava un traditore, solo che adesso era peggio.  
\- Non capisci, Cas? - l'abbreviazione del suo nome sputata come un insulto, mentre quei due rubini si spalancavano fintamente sorpresi - cosa esattamente non capisci, bastardo? - e in un battito di ciglia, Dean fu dinanzi a Castiel e lo afferrò per il bavero del trench.  
\- Non capisco che vuoi dire, D- - ma si fermò nel dire il suo nome, quello non era Dean.  
\- Voglio dire - e lo strattonò con violenza fino a sbatterlo contro l'albero morto più vicino - che sei un dannato codardo, figlio di puttana! - e mentre manteneva la presa sul trench con una sola mano, alzò l'altra stringendola a pugno, pronto a colpirlo. Castiel stava per dirgli di non farlo perchè di sicuro si sarebbe fatto del male da solo, ma quando le nocche serrate di Dean si scontrarono con la sua guancia, si rese conto che quell'essere aveva una forza tale da ferire pure un angelo. Il che non era esattamente una cosa semplice. Il pugno fu così forte da mandare Cas al tappeto.  
\- Credevi mi facessi male? Beh spiacente, il Purgatorio mi ha donato un piccolo extra. -  
\- Perchè - replicò Cas, sputando un po di sangue, mentre un rivolo rosso gli colava giù per il mento - Perchè fai questo a Dean? -  
\- Mpf, sei ancora convinto che non sia io, Cas? - s'inginocchiò accanto a lui, afferrandogli i capelli sulla fronte per costringerlo a guardarlo negli occhi - davvero credi che dopotutto quello che hai fatto, io non provi il desiderio di vendicarmi? Di farti del male? Non potevo prima perchè non avevo la forza per picchiare un angelo. Adesso si. - e il ghigno malefico su quel bel viso, provocò in Cas un'ulteriore fitta di dolore tale da ammutolire il pulsare sulla guancia. Non poteva avere più dubbi: quello era realmente Dean. Davvero desiderava così tanto fargli del male? Lo odiava fino a quel punto? Quanto in profondità l'aveva ferito?  
\- Perchè - rantolò dopo che quello si fu alzato e gli ebbe sferrato un calcio abbastanza forte sull'addome - Per..chè mi odi tanto? -  
\- Perchè? E' buffo che me lo domandi Cas. - ribattè sprezzante l'altro, guardandolo con disgusto - Dovresti saperlo. Tu mi hai tradito. Con Crowley. Non sei meglio di quell'idiota di Sammy. Lui mi ha tradito con Ruby, una puttanella da quattro soldi e tu hai deciso di diventare la puttanella del Re degl'Inferi. Beh, sempre meglio della tartaruga mutante, ovvio, ma mi hai tradito. Tu, bastardo! Dopotutto quello che ho fatto per te! Dopo che avevo iniziato a considerarti un fratello e anche più! - e ogni parola, ogni sillaba carica di rancore era accompagnata da un pugno, o un calcio o uno sputo e Castiel si sentiva malissimo. Non era il dolore fisico che lo costringeva a rannicchiarsi su se stesso, coprendosi la testa, no, era un dolore più profondo, che aveva radici nella sua Grazia e s'irradiava in ogni parte della sua essenza. Sapeva che Dean era ingiusto, considerava la sua rabbia giustificata, riteneva di meritarselo. Era consapevole di quanto Dean si fosse sentito tradito, e solo perchè quello che aveva fatto gli aveva ricordato il tradimento di Sam, ma voleva spiegargli quanto gli avesse fatto male essere considerato un nemico, allontanato da chi riteneva la persona più importante dopo e forse al di sopra di suo Padre. Voleva davvero spiegarglielo ma il dolore gli aveva serrato le corde vocali, poteva solo piagnucolare e gemere cercando di sfogare almeno in parte quello che provava. E Dean continuava a colpirlo, indifferente, crudele ed arrabbiato. Un mostro dagli occhi rossi era entrato in quel prato verde che amava tanto, che ritrovava sempre e solo in quegli occhi e l'aveva distrutto, l'aveva arso finchè non vi era rimasto più nulla. Quello era Dean e al coltempo non lo era, e questo era peggio che averlo definitivamente perso.  
\- Sei diventato Dio! Credevi di mettere tutto a posto ma sembravi solo un pazzo! E sai una cosa? - e quì rise, crudele - quando ho soggiogato Morte volevo sul serio farti fuori, Castiel! Con te fuori dai giochi mi sarei tolto un'altro peso! Non mi è già abbastanza duro stare dietro a quello stupido di Sam? Perchè devo accollarmi il peso di un altro ingrato figlio di puttana?! -.  
Lo ricordava come se fosse ieri : Dean che aveva soggiogato Morte e gli ordinava di ucciderlo. Il dolore che provò allora si ripresentò più violento, mentre gli risuonavano nelle orecchie le sue parole : "Uccidilo!"  
Gemette forte, tappandosi le orecchie. Basta, non poteva più sopportarlo, se voleva seriamente ucciderlo che lo facesse. Lo sentì calare rapido su di lui, sederglisi addosso a cavalcioni mentre allontanava le sue mani dalle orecchie, e le schiacciava ai lati della sua testa con violenza.  
\- Dopo quello che mi hai fatto, Cas - ringhiò, il viso a pochi centimentri, gli occhi frementi - vorresti addirittura non ascoltarmi? Hah?! Vorresti che la smettessi di sbatterti in faccia cose che non vuoi sentire, eh?! Ti piace fingere di essere pazzo, Cas? Pensi che così facendo eviterai tutto? Rispondimi! - urlò poi stringendo la presa sui polsi.  
Castiel non riusciva a parlare. Non riusciva ad emettere nessun suono, a dire la verità. Era paralizzato, la sua mente congelata. Voleva fuggire, voleva allontanarsi da tutto quel dolore, da quelle accuse, da quella rabbia ma non poteva. Non poteva di nuovo andarsene e lasciare Dean in balìa di....di qualsiasi cosa gli fosse accaduta. Non poteva eppure voleva andarsene. Non si era mai finto pazzo, lui non lo era mai stato, non sapeva nemmeno che cosa fosse in quel momento. Aveva sentito parlare di un sistema di difesa che scattava nel cervello quando c'era qualcosa di troppo grosso da sopportare. Qualcosa che minacciava la mente. Forse la sua mente, la sua Grazia o qualsiasi altra cosa aveva creato una specie di "muro" che arginasse....tutto.  
\- Non sai cosa dire, vero? Patetico figlio di puttana. - e lo sguardo carico d'odio che gli lanciò, fece spezzare qualcosa all'interno di Castiel, qualcosa che si trovava nella sua anima, vicino alla sua Grazia. Il dolore lo accecò, mentre le lacrime gli riempivano gli occhi. Non poteva sopportare tutto quello, non da Dean. Lui amava Dean, lui aveva fatto tutto per quell'umano con scarsa autostima, aveva persino preso su di sè la follia di Sam pur di non vedere quegli occhi verdi guardarlo con dolore, delusione...  
\- Smettila, smettila, smettila....- era l'unica cosa che riusciva a mormorare, sconvolto com'era.  
\- No, smettila un cazzo, Castiel! - sibilò prontamente l'altro - i giochi sono appena iniziati. - e il sorriso sadico su quel volto fece rivoltare lo stomaco di Cas in un misto di dolore e angoscia, mentre Dean cominciava a formulare una strana nenia in una lingua che persino a lui era sconosciuta.


	5. Bestiality.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La violenza che si tramuta in bestialità...

  
 

_**Bestiality.**_  
 

  
  
Parole antiche che risuonavano in quel piccolo spiazzo, tra gli alberi nodosi e rinsecchiti del Purgatorio.  
Cas serrò gli occhi, gemendo per il dolore: un linguaggio morto che feriva senza pietà le sue orecchie, e pungeva a sangue la sua Grazia. Il linguaggio nato insieme a quel mondo, insieme a quelle anime dannate. Un linguaggio pieno di amarezza, rabbia e sete di vendetta.  
Un lampo di luce accecante infiammò d'arancio il mondo celato dalle sue palpebre, e poi ci fu silenzio.  
Un silenzio pesante come le pietre; totale come la morte.  
Quando riaprì gli occhi, inspirò pesantemente, spaventato e confuso: Dean stringeva tra le mani una lucente lancia argentea, la punta di diamante, decorata con piccoli rami dorati di alloro. L'angelo conosceva bene quel tipo di arma.  
\- Co-come? - chiese sconvolto, strabuzzando gli occhi, ignorando il dolore alla guancia causato da quel movimento. Dean abbassò lo sguardo su di lui, un sorrisetto sornione e di trionfo stampato sul viso, un luccichio sinistro negli occhi scarlatti.  
\- Ra-mi-el - mimò con le labbra, e Castiel sentì la sua Grazia tremare per il dolore. Ramiel. Non poteva essere.  
\- No! - sbottò con il poco di fiato che aveva. La creatura nel corpo di Dean rise.  
\- Oh, sì! Il povero piccolo Ramiel! Era così ingenuo, e devo dire, così tenero! Delizioso! - si leccò le labbra - Dopo averlo divorato, dopo aver assorbito la sua Grazia, gli abbiamo spiumato le ali e abbiamo rubato le sue armi! Nostra Madre, Eva, era così fiera di noi! Quel pulcino credeva di poterci salvare! -  
\- L'avete ucciso..- Castiel boccheggiava, sempre più shoccato. Si ricordava bene di Ramiel. Era nato un millennio dopo di lui, ed essendo il più piccolo di tutte le schiere angeliche, l'aveva preso sotto la sua custodia, insegandogli a combattere e a salvare le anime che potevano essere salvate.  
\- Ovviamente. Voleva salvarti dai Leviatani. Gli è andata decisamente male. Ora, tu sai a cosa serve quest'arma? -

_L'Arcangelo Michele discese dal suo trono per dare a suo fratello, Ramiel, un importante compito.  
"Ramiel" disse " a te affido la Lancia Divina, portatrice di Punizione e Giustizia. A te il compito di tener lontani dal Purgatorio le anime dannate dei demoni, coloro che una volta erano nostri fratelli e cantavano le Odi al Signore insieme a noi, nel coro alto degli Angeli. A te il compito di ricordare loro la potenza di Dio Onnipotente, Nostro Padre, e di rispedirli nel luogo oscuro e buio che si sono scelti, quando decisero di seguire il Disobbediente."_

Cas impallidì.  
\- Esatto. Non uccide gli angeli, ma infligge loro abbastanza dolore, da fargli desiderare di morire. Ti strapperò le piume una ad una, Castiel. Ci nutriremo della Tua Grazia. Distruggeremo il tuo tramite, e la tua essenza. Come bonus mi terrò il tuo Umano, l'Uomo Retto, e lo cavalcherò fino a consumarlo, risucchiando via tutto ciò che ha. Ne rimarrà solo un'involucro vuoto. - e l'espressione sul suo viso divenen così feroce, così bestiale, che per un attimo l'angelo riuscì a vedere la creatura celata dietro al viso di Dean. Non gli importava di morire, non gli importava di soffrire ed essere torturato, tutto ciò che voleva era salvare Dean da quel mostro.   
Un coro si ringhi e urla si levò tutt'intorno, mentre i mostri che si nascondevano tra gli alberi ululavano il loro consenso, decretavano la condanna a morte di quei due intrusi.  
La personificazione della Rabbia, levò in alto la Lancia Divina, sopra la propria testa, lanciando un urlo così selvaggio e crudele, così brutale che avrebbe fatto impallidire persino Guerra, uno dei Quattro Cavalieri.  
Un rapido affondo e Castiel urlò con quanto fiato aveva in gola, tremando violentemente mentre la lama attraversava la sua ala sinistra, ferendola gravemente.  
\- Fa male, Cas?! - domandò, divertita, mentre afferrava una manciata di piume e le tirava fino a strapparle. Urlare era troppo poco per esternare il dolore a quel tipo di violenza. Urlare non era abbastanza.  
Castiel smise semplicemente di muoversi, limitandosi a gemere e a tremare con violenza, mentre quel demone colpiva senza pietà e a ripetizione la sua ala, tirando piume, graffiando, a volte mordendo con zanne affilate.  
Era come essere violentati, straziati fin dentro le viscere. Era come sentire la propria essenza fatta a pezzi. La sua Grazia sanguinava copiosamente, perdeva la propria luce, la propria forza.  
Spezzato e debole soffriva ed implodeva senza aver modo di ribellarsi, avvertendo in tutta quella violenza la rabbia di Dean, e il suo tomento, il rimorso e il dolore, e l'impossibilità di fermarsi. Erano grida mute, grida che Castiel sentiva ugualmente e non poteva fare nulla se non guardare fisso in quegli occhi rossi e pregare il cacciatore di risvegliarsi, se non per lui, almeno per se stesso. Sperava di rivedere quel verde almeno un'ultima volta, mentre sentiva la sua eterna vita angelica scivolare lentamente, sparire piuma per piuma.  
\- _Dean_...- esalò, ormai senza fiato. Dean. Dean. Dean.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  



End file.
